


Home Is Where The Love Is

by SovereignOfGeeks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignOfGeeks/pseuds/SovereignOfGeeks
Summary: An Alternate Ending To Harry Potter in which Harry doesn't survive due to being a Horcrux. With the lost of her best friend Hermione does what she must to save the man she loves.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Home Is Where The Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with anything. I wrote this in an hour based on an idea I had when I was like 17. For followers of my work. I am working on Nightwolf. This was just. A thing. It's not edited or even planned out.

Ron knew Hagrid must have been forced to obey Voldemort’s command because he lurched a little. And now a chill settled over the world. Harry wasn’t moving and the Dementors patrolled the outer trees. Voldemort himself because he spoke a moment later, his voice magically magnified so that it swelled through the grounds, crashing upon Ron’s eardrums.

‘Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. ‘The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.’

Ron felt like his world had stopped. Had they lost. Was it over. His throat filled with bile as he turned to his girlfriend. She was frozen. Her eyes so wide it scared. No tears as she looked at Ron and then to the head of there house,

“Professor. Magic can’t bring back the dead. But what about some equal?” She asked carefully as the professor stared in horror,

“No. You must not even consider” she said as Hermione nodded at her. Before facing Voldemort,

“Hermione what are you talking about!” Ron shouted in a confused panic. He was scared. He didn’t know why but he felt 

“Ron I’m sorry,” she said as she quickly reached down grabbing one of the swords from the stone warriors and gripping it as she slammed it into Ron’s side. Sending him crashing to the ground. She turned and gripped her wand as she moved past dead eaters. No one paid her any mind. The Dark Lord staring at her almost confused as she knelt next to her best friend. Smiling,

“Ah, the mudblood. Come to cry over your lost” he said as she smiled,

“Even after all this time you still can’t understand,” she said placing her wand over her heart.

“vita translatio”

  
  


The Dark Lord stared in confusion as she fell to the ground. Her body dead. Harry unmoving.

“She’s dead too?” He said to himself. He had heard a spell. A spell he knew didn’t exist. The words had no meaning. Whatever she had tried had failed 

* * *

As Harry awoke he was in nothing. A world of white space. His glasses no longer on his face. But yet he could see. He glanced down to see to his joy. They hadn’t taken his clothes.   
  
“Yes it is nice that we can keep these is it not” he turned to see Albus Dumbledore smiling at him,   
  
“Dumbledore” he asked as Dumbledore smiled,   
  
“I’m afraid not Harry. I simply take the form you need me to see. The one you would be most able to accept” the being said as Harry stepped back,   
  
“Are you death?” he asked as the creature laughed,   
  
“Death? No. Did you think wizards could get closer to figuring things out than muggles my boy? Foolish things. Humans. Muggle or Wizard. Foolish the whole lot of you” it said before smiling,   
  
“If you must name me. I know you are fond of names. I guess the word closest to your understanding would be god” God explained as he looked to Harry,   
  
“The part of Voldemort in your soul is gone,” God told him as he sighed,   
  
“So I’m dead,” he asked as God looked on,   
  
“Yes” he said as he frowned,   
  
“You said we are foolish why” he asked as God smiled,   
  
“Well everyone is foolish for a reason. But you. You are foolish. You don’t understand anything and it’s why you are dead. You should never have stayed at Hogwarts” he said as Harry glared,   
  
“Hogwarts is my home”   
  
“Yes of course,” God said dryly, “nearly died more times than a Kennedy’s but sure. The stairs try to kill you. Your teachers abuse you. Sure! Great home” God snapped at Harry as he matched god’s gaze,   
  
“I don’t understand,” he said as God sighed,   
  
“Harry. Look inward and ask yourself the big question. What do you want” god paused,   
  
“Or did want? I guess” he cracked before laughing,   
  
“Get it because you are dead,” he said as Harry glared,   
  
“For god. You aren’t very nice” he snapped as God grinned,   
  
“Oh, I’m just pissed off. I was so sure you’d get it” he said when Harry saw it. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t see it before. His wand. The one that broke was before him,   
  
“Oh, that’s worthless. Just the sign you were a wizard. Your magic had to go somewhere after all” he said as Harry reached for it. His body glowed. God stared and grinned,   
  
“Oh now, this is a good movie! What twist!” he said as Harry screamed,   
  
“What’s happening” he screamed as god grinned,   
  
“That girl who’s in love with you just traded her life with yours!” God shouted. Harry felt ill,   
  
“Ginny” he screamed as God sighed,   
  
“No the other one. Hermione” Harry’s eyes grew wide. Horror filling him,   
  
  
“She loves me,” he asked as he vanished.    
  
And there was Hermione,   
  
“Who are you?” she asked as God sighed,   
  
“Here we go? Why don’t I hire someone for this?” he whispered.

* * *

And so the battle took place. The Order, Hogwarts. Everyone. Vs Voldemort and his death eaters. 

‘I don’t want anyone else to try to help,’ Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call.    
  
‘It’s got to be like this. It’s got to be me.’    
  
Voldemort hissed.    
  
‘Potter doesn’t mean that,’ he said, his red eyes wide.    
  
‘That isn’t how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?’   
  
“‘Nobody, There are no more Horcruxes. It’s just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good” Harry jabbed as he match the gaze of the Dark Lord,    
  
  
“One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?” he asked as Harry frown,   
  


“Tom. I’m sorry” he said as he sighed sadly, “I’m sorry you don’t understand. I’m sorry you had to grow up alone. I’m sorry you didn’t have what I have” he said taking a breath,   
  
“You and I are the same. We come from the same place. I heard you weren’t able to love. Because of the Love Potion. I don’t buy it” Harry reasoned as the Dark Lord stared,   
  
“No one saved you. And that’s a failure of everyone at Hogwarts. That’s the headmaster’s failure” Harry said so sure of himself.    
  
“I’m sorry,” he thought of everyone. Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Neville Fred, George, Ginny, Dobby, Hedwig Luna. ” He smiled,   
  
“I’m sorry you never had friends like these” he took a breath. His power over the Elder Wand filling him as he continued. He explained his power over the wand. The Dark Lord staring in fear as he started to lose the duel. 

“Avada Kedavra!”    
  
“Expelliarmus!”    
  
The bang was like a cannon blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort’s green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air towards the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backwards. 

The world was quiet as everyone cheered. Harry turned his head to Ron. Holding Hermione’s body. He looked forward. As he felt his knees give way. He felt sick. His best friend died for him,   
  
“Damn it” he cried slamming his free hand into the ground. Tears forming in his eyes as he slammed his fist down,   
  
“You just won a duel with the most powerful wizard alive! There must be a spell or something!” he said as his eyes grew wide. He saw the cloak was next to him. He wasn’t sure how it got there. He felt something in his left hand as he looked down to see it. The stone. Understanding filling him. He jerked up a smile atop his face as he turned his head to the castle. God, it was amazing. He sighed happily.    
  
“Ron. I’m sorry we are going to need to find new games to play. I can ask my cousin about Muggle video games” he said as Ron stared as he closed his eyes and vanished. 

* * *

Harry appeared in white nothingness as he met the gaze of God. Smiling at him. Hermione looked at him in anger,   
  
“What are you doing here! I didn’t die so you could just come right on back!” she snapped as he smiled,   
  
“Hermione. I.. There are no words to thank you enough. You’ve always been by my side. Always trusted me. Cared. Stood by me. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.” he said as she looked away,   
  
“Harry it’s” God cut her off,   
  
“What are you going to do? Trade your life for her” God said as Harry smirked,   
  
“No Just” he picked up his wand, “this” he smiled as he held the Wand tightly,   
  
“That Wano is your soul’s tie to magic itself. Without. You will be a muggle. Just like everyone else. You can never go home!” God tried to reason as Harry turned and smiled,   
  
“Are you stupid. I don’t need magic to go home” he looked to Hermione.   
  
“I have them!” he told God as God grinned,   
  
“You figured it out didn’t you. Well claim your prize” he said as Harry snapped his wand with ease before walking to Hermione and helping her up as a doorway was now in front of them.   
  
You ok?” he asked as she stared. Not saying a word,   
  
“Hermione Granger speechless. I’ve done it” he cheered as they walked into the light.

She grabbed his hand.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to feel his hand locked with Hermione. He looked to see nothing. An old building.    
  
“Ron” Hermoine shouted out happily as Harry stared she let go of his hand. No doubt hugging his friend. He wished he could hear her voice. He smiled as Ron and Hermione appeared once more. Hermoine retaking his hand,   
  
“Mate why did she” Ron ask fearfully as Hermione looked down but he spoke,   
  
“I traded my magic so she could live. Using the hollows to get there” he offered as Ron stared,   
  
“You’re a muggle,” he asked as Hermione glared,   
  
“Yes, Ronald. That’s why I had to cast those spells on us” she said as she gripped Harry’s hand,   
  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Now isn’t the time. I need to be with my family” he said as she nodded,   
  
“I’m going to go with Harry and find a professor we need to get him into Hogwarts. Get him looked at” she said as he stared back and smiled.

* * *

  
  
Years Later  
  
Harry screamed in pain as he slammed the hammer into his thumb. He heard Ginny’s voice fill his and Hermione’s yard,   
  
“Do you um,” she raised a brow,   
  
“Need help,” she asked as she looked to his treehouse before he glared back,   
  
“Ginny I can build my kids a treehouse” he jabbed as she grinned,   
  
“I know just seems easier with magic,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Now what did you need,” he said as Ginny laughed,   
  
“Oh right. Your wife needs help. Lily’s TV stopped working” she said as he sighed,   
  
“Got it! Tell her I’ll be right in” he said before he froze at the sight of Hermoine in the doorway. Staring at his wife in shame,   
  
“Hermione. It’s taking a while” he laughed as she nodded,   
  
“Clearly. I only sent Ginny out because I’m cooking” she said as Harry stared,   
  
“I just fed them! Like an hour ago!” he said in shock as his wife nodded,

  
“And James is hungry,” she told him as he stared. Ron stepping out with James and Lily rushing out behind him,   
  
“FIRE!” they cried as Hermoine stared,   
  
“Ron! I told you to watch the food”   
  
“Ok so now you see why I don’t cook!” he snapped as Harry looked down at his kids before smiling,   
  
“Hey, kids. Wanna help daddy build the treehouse” he asked as they cheered. Before looking to his wife,   
  
“Harry No!” she said staring at her not even eleven-year-old twins. About to build a treehouse. With wood and nails.   
  
  


“Lord help me” 


End file.
